The Office of Planning, Research, and Evaluation (OPRE) within the Administration of Children and Families (ACF) funds numerous data collection efforts through research studies on a wide-range of early childhood topics within and across child care, Head Start, home visiting, and other early care and education (ECE) efforts. The Early Care and Education Data Archive will develop and provide ongoing support to facilitate sharing data from previous, current, and future OPRE-supported grants and contracts relevant to the field of early care and education.In September 2018, the contract was awarded to the Institute for Social Research (ICPSR), University of Michigan. The primary objectives of this effort include:-Maintaining and establishing a secure data archive to serve as a central repository for these datasets to allow for replication of study findings;-Fostering the ability of researchers and other analysts to perform secondary analyses examining additional research questions beyond those addressed in the original study;-Promoting the ability of researchers and other analysts to link or harmonize across datasets; and-Supporting advances in knowledge related to the ECE field.-Additionally, this effort includes optional activities supporting the archiving of datasets and supporting materials in other ECE-relevant fields such as economic self-sufficiency, welfare, employment, co-parenting, marriage, family formation and stability, and fatherhood involvement.